Khepu Rising
Khepu Rising is the twenty-second episode overall of Tales of Dawn and the second episode of Season 4. In this episode, Khepu reveals that he came to Atlantis to see his mother, but Savantia is going through a stomach virus. Despite her illness, Khepu, along with Dawn and Pallas, decide to help their mother out. Characters * Savantia * Sariel * Pyriel * Triton * Pallas * Khepu * Dawn * Esa Plot Savantia and her son sat down together on the top of a hospital building at night,and it just happened to be the very hospital that Savantia gave birth to Pallas and the twins in.What they are doing is catching up on what's happening on eachother's lives. In the last hour,Khepu heard his mother's stomach growling and making odd whining noises. "Mmmn." Savantia moaned softly,the nausea getting to her as her mouth filled with saliva and her face became pale."Did you say something, Ma?" Khepu asked,a smile creeping onto his face. "No,baby,I'm fi-" Before Savantia could finish her sentence,she began to burp uncontrollably, an inundating wave of vomit gushing from her mouth and even her nose, a sickening array of colors splattering on the cold concrete ground. "Whoa, Mom, are you okay? Come on, we gotta get you inside." Khepu said with great concern in his voice as he held his mother bridal style. "Honey,I told you, I'm fine," Savantia protested as she was laid down onto a bed. "No you're not," Khepu stated, giving his mother a stern glare. The next morning, Dawn and Pallas came to the hospital, worried about the queen. "Mom hasn't returned home at all last night," Dawn said. "I hope things went okay between her and Khepu." Pallas nodded, looking back at the path they came from. "I just hope Leon and Dad are doing okay with watching the twins." Dawn ruffled her little sister's hair and smiled. "Oh, come on. The worst that can happen is Leon boring the twins AND Dad to sleep with his talking." However, arriving to the hospital, they saw their mother, pale and in the bed, while Khepu watched over. He revealed what happened last night, the two girls worried for Savantia. They decided to stay and make sure she got better, Dawn going out to call Triton and let him know that they were going to be in the hospital for a while. Meanwhile, Triton and Leon were faced with one of the biggest challenges of their lives: the twins had not been given the special formula, thus their powers were taking over and causing a mess. The king answered Dawn on the phone while dodging random objects being thrown around, assuring her that everything was under control despite the noise (and feeling dread when she said that Savantia would not be back for a while). Trivia * This episode contains in vivid detail Savantia vomiting, thus a warning is given at the beginning of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Esa6426 Category:SatanicTriton666 Category:2016 Category:Tales of Dawn